As is known in the art, noise suppression in communication systems is desirable to improve the user experience. For example, mobile device communication between two or more parties is improved if the words spoken by the parties are crisp and easy to understand. Noise can make it difficult for the parties to understand what is being said by the other parties.
Conventional communication systems involving speech typically use Wiener filters to suppress stationary noise. However, the Wiener filter response is dependent upon the Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) so that Wiener filters may not react with sufficient quickness to adequately suppress non-stationary noise bursts. As is known in the art, noise bursts can be problematic since it can be difficult to obtain a reliable estimate of the noise power spectral density. In addition, in conventional systems detection of relatively short bursts may be unreliable.